Hunt for Danger
The Contestants has to Find and Capture a Dangerous and Feroucious Animal hidden in the woods or in the water and bring it back to the camp unharmed, they are free to use any method they have to capture their Animals Plot The Episodes open with Tom returning after his failure to defeat Daniel from the brawl, he was mad, then everyone was to report to the campfire ceremony, where Chris explained their challenge, which is hunting dangerous animals and bringing them back to the camp grounds. Casts Dialouge *Chris: Last time on Total Drama Despair, the campers were faced to a brutal buffet that is totally disgusting, probably a dinner they never want to go to again, there were tons of Barfing, and in whole mess hall is covered in Barf, Daniel got into a brawl with Tom in order to protect is boyfriend Malik after being insulted, What will our campers face today? Will they make it out and survive? Find out on Today's episode of...TOTAL...DRAMA...DESPAIR!!!!!! **Theme Song Plays* *Boys cabin* *Daniel: oh man, what a fight *Doug: you got seriously banged up after that *Tom *enters* *Dan: oh well, if it isnt the rat, who lost agaisnt Daniel *Malik: what do you want now huh? *Tom: shut up (bleep) freak, you bastard, you left me in the woods *Tom: *conf* I let Daniel win i didnt lose! I am gonna get Daniel back one way or another! *Daniel: so? *Tom: so, i didnt get any sleep last night you freak *Arturo: yeah, nobody cares dude *Girls cabin* *Demi: never going to do something like that again *Emma: Same here, im gonna be sick for a whole week now *Emma: *conf*last time's challenge, im gonna be sick for about a week *gags* *Emily: Cant believe we lost, at least Dan did good *sighs happily* *Mariah: you like him dont you? *Emily: No, yes, so what if i do? *Mariah: its ok if you like someone *Emily: i just hope he likes me *Campfire ceremony (day) *Chris: hello kiddies *Scarlet: its annoying when you say that *Chris: *conf* why dont they let me? *Chris: shut up! Now, i hope youre ready for Today's extremely dangerous challenge *Everyone groans* *Chris: i take it as a yes, now, today's challenge is gonna test your hunting skills *Junior: Hunting? *Chris: Correcamundo *Emily: so were not hunting animals? *Emily: *conf*i dont like animals being hunted, its poor, and im a vegetarian *Chris: Yes and no, youre gonna find your animal and capture it and bring it back here, unharmed, youre free to use any method *Ray: Sweet *Chris: Now, bashing beetles, since you won last time, you get an advantage *Bashing Beetles cheer* *Emma: what is it? *Chris: Tranquiliser guns, itll help you capture the animal more easy, its loaded with sleep darts, its chemicals will put the animal shot to sleep for 2 hours, enough for you to transport it back here *he throws bashing beetles member a tranquiliser gun each* *Kylie: ooh fancy hahaha *accidently shoots* *Melissa: hey becareful with that thing idiot *Melissa: *conf*Kylie is just dumb, but i rather pick on that girl Emily than her *Chris: Now, you each have to hunt 3 animals each, pick a board from this hat, itll determine which animal you have to track down *Harriet: BEAR???? *Demi: Purple Crocs? *Chris: most dangerous type, they came from boney island, one swam near here the other day *Tom: What? KANGAROO? *Damien: Python? *Jenny: Sasquachanakwa? *Jenny: *conf* great, i got one of the most dangeorus animals in the camp *Dan: Eel? *Daniel: Racoon *Serena: Lion!? *Doug: Moose *Chris: now you have your animals, get hunting *everyone runs off, Bashing Beetles* *Mei: lets go this way people *Jenny: pfft, im going alone, im better off alone *Mei: Fine *Code Blue* *Dan and Emily walk aside each other* *Emily: Hey Dan, um, thanks for protecting me from Melissa last time *Dan: Anytime *Emily: *blushes and smiles* *Emily: *conf* *sighs romanticly* Dan is soo sweet, i really admired he protected me from Melissa, he's really nice, i just hope he likes me *Dan: *conf* That girl Emily is Awesome, man, she drives me Crazy *Dan: *looks at Emily dreamily* *Doug: Hey man, you alright *Dan: Yeah, i just got a feeling you know *Junior: what kind of feeling? *Dan: okay fine, i, um, say have a crush on her (Emily) *Doug: thats good, but it takes time for her to return your feelings *Dan: Yeah *Black Plague* *Katelyn: look, theres a kangaroo *Mariah: well, whos gonna take it down? *Tom: Yaaaaaaaaaahhh *charges at kangaroo, but it kicks him instead* ouch, you want some? *punches but kangaroo, punches him and kicks him* *Daniel: *cond* hahahahaha, oh priceless *Demi: fine, we'll uh, leave tom to it *Jenny* *Jenny: ppft, who needs them, i can do this alone *bush rumbles* if youre trying to scare me it wouldnt work! *Sasquatchanakwa pops up and chases Jenny* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *bashing beetles* *Serena: where the heck are we gonna find a python? *Scarlet: why are you asking me? *python strangles Srena* *Serena: Not again, i thought being choked on Total Drama danger was bad *chokes* *Daniel: well, we found our python, now what? *Cassidy: use something to catch it *Katelyn throws a rock at the snake, making it faint* Katelyn: yes! now lets get it back to camp *Daniel: Fine, ill go, whos with me? *Cassidy: fine, we'll catch up to you guys later *they run off* *Demi: now we just need purple croc, to the lake *Code Blue, at the lake* *Dan: so uh... whos going in? *Junior: Fine, ill do it *takes off uniform and jumps in* Yeah, i got it *gets zapped* eeeeaaaaahhhhhhh *throws it to Dan* *Dan: *gets shocked* Eeeeaahhh, ouch, *takes off jacket and holds Eel* im probably gonna need a new jacket after this, okay, im taking it to camp, you guys carry on *Emily: be careful *black plague, daniel finds a racoon* *Daniel: there you are, *tries to catch, but fails* damn, whered it...go *racoon on tree and launches itself at daniel to attack* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *falls down* huh? *sees racoon on his head* ARRRGGHHH, get it off, *throws it down, *raccoon screeches* *Katelyn: awww, *picks up racoon* *Daniel: Let it go *tires to attack* *Katelyn: whoa, stop, we have our animal, take it easy, lets take it back to camp *jenny* *Jenny: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *shoots darts but misses* *Jenny: *conf* how hard is it to capture a damn sasquatch? *bashing beetles* *Mei: we still got a lion to capture, where do we even find one, are there even lions in muskoka? *Jaoa: *chuck* SHUT UP AND KEEP LOOKNIG!! *Tom* *Tom: ouch, *kangaroo punches him more* *Tom: *conf* Ow, and i thought that brawl against Daniel was tough *Black Plague, at the lake* *Demi: there it is, so um, whos going in to get it? *Mariah: fine, ill do it, but help me out, *goes into the water and jumps on the croc and punches it* *Demi: *accidently falls into the water, croc sees and swims closer* AHHH help me!!!!! *Damien: *hears* Demi? Hang on im comnig, but.. *Damien: *conf* what would you choose? risk it and go save your girlfriend, or go help your team hunt down animals? had to choose *Damien: im coming *runs to the lake* *at the lake* *Demi: AHHHHHHHHH *Damien jumps in and bashes the croc up* *on shore* *Damien: *finishes* whew, that was fun *Demi: *runs up* thanks for saving me *Damien: no probs, you want to go somewhere safe? *Demi: uh...yeah *Arturo: *sees croc* hey guys, we got a purple croc here, someone carry it back to camp! *at the camp grounds* *Chris: so? think the animals got them? *Chef: uh maybe *Dan: *runs up* okay man, i got the animal, now where do i put it *Chris: its about time somebody got back, its right in this cage *Chris opens cage and Dan throws Eel in* *Dan: Ugh, now my jacket is dirty, imma get it cleaned *Cassidy and Katelyn comes* *Cassidy throws python in, and katelyn lets the racoon go in gently* *Chris: ok, black plague is now in the lead *Code blue* *Doug: anyone know where to find a moose? *bush rumbles* *Doug: what the? *a bear walks out* *Doug: AHHHH, A BEAR!!!1 ANYONE GOT SOMETHING TO TRAP IT? *Bear: *roars* *Junior: we have no choice, we'll think later, right now, RUN!!!!!!! *All code blue runs, bear follows* *Tom* *Tom: *all injured* i cant carry on like this, plan b, RUN *runs towards camp ground* *Camp grounds* *Junior: CHRIS!!! OPEN THE CAGE!!!! *Chris opens and bear runs in* *Junior: ha, whos fearsome now *Bear: *roar* *Tom: *limps* Chris, open the cage, *Chris opens, Tom stands in front, kangaroo, punces but Tom ducks, it falls in* haha sucker *Chris: And the winners are Black Plague, now lets see whos second *Jenny* *Jenny: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *sasquatch still behind* *Code Blue* *Malik: where the heck are we gonna find a moose? *accidently trips and falls into the bush* what the? *moose stands behind him* oh, guys i find our moose, but now RUN!!!!!!!!!!! *Junior: what the? *Emily: incoming!!!! *Jonna: RUN!!!!!!!! *code blue run towards camp grounds* *Bashing beetles* *Mei: ugh, stupid lion *bush rustles, and lion comes out* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *lion: *roars* *Mei: *drops her dart gun* AHHHHHHHHH, *runs around* *Code blue still running* *Black Plague, on the beach* *Daniel: oh yeah, victory is ours *Scarlet: now we rest while we wait *Mariah and Arturo sitting near each other* *bashing beetles* *Mei: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Kylie: ooh, this is fun *accidently press the shoot button again* *dart hits something* oops *Mei: ouch *comes out of wood with dart in her ass and faints* *Kylie: ouch *Code blue at campgrounds* *Harriet: Open the cage! *Chris opens the cage, and moose runs in* *Emily: Yes!!! we won! *Chris: oh, you didnt win, black plague already got theirs first, you guys are second *Code blue cheer* *Dan: whew, jacket cleaned, we won! now, whos up for volleyball at the beach? *All: Aye *jenny arrives injured* *Jenny: *groans* dont ask *at the beach* *Dan: whats that sound? *Harriet: its coming from under the stairs *Daniel: lets check it out *at the stairs, demi and damien making out* *Daniel: sis? *everyone looks disgusted* *Demi: um..uh we werent doing anything *Jaoa arrives carrying mei on her back* *Dan: ouch what happened? *Jaoa: *glory* she got hit by a dart on the butt *Doug: what? *conf* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Katelyn: *conf* HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA, OH, she deserved it for being mean hahaha *Omar: *conf* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!, oohh, i think im gonna puke *everyone laughs* *Chris: *on microphone* BASHING BEETLES, PREPARE YOUR VOTES, MEET YOU ALL AT THE CAMPFIRE CEREMONY TONIGHT *Jaoa: *glory* oh well, one of us is going tonight *campfire ceremony* *Chris: Bashing Beetles, i have 6 marshmallows on this plate, 7 will become 6 later, when i call out your name, please come up and claim your marshmallow, you know the drill, if you dont get a marshmallow, youre out, and you cant come back EVER. The First Marshmallow goes to... Jaoa *Jaoa: *glory* Yes! *Chris: Kylie *Kylie: Yaaaaaaaaay!!! *Chris: Emma *Emma: Sweet *Chris: Melissa *Melissa: *sighs in relief* *Chris: Mei, Campers, theres only 1 marshmallow on this plate, the two of you racked up a lot of votes due to reasons, jenny, going off alone to face sasquatchanakwa, and you got beaten, and Damien, ditching your team to make out with a certain girl on ANOTHER team, not cool, but the final marshmallow of the night goes to..... *dramatic music plays* *Chris: Damien *Jenny: WHAT? YOU GUYS VOTED ME OUT? ME? THIS MUST BE A MISTAKE! *Chris: nope, no mistake, boat of losers awaits you *Jenny: Fine! *the boat of losers leave* *Chris: and thats was another awesome campfire ceremony, what will we make our campers face next time? will it be worst, or worster? Will Tom ever get somebody to be his friend? Find out next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...DESPAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gallery Jenny chase.png|Jenny is chased by Sasquatchanakwa after going solo and refusing to go with her team Tom Vs Kangaroo.png|Tom gets kicked by the Kangaroo Kangaroo Vs Tom.png|Kangaroo punches Tom's face Junior shock.png|Junior sucessfully grabs an eel for his team, but it shocks him Mariah Vs Purple Croc.png|Mariah punches the Purple Croc Emily gush.png|Emily gushing over Dan in the Confessional Daniel Vs Racoon.png|The Racoon ends up on Daniel's head after trying to attack him Racoon Vs Daniel.png|Katelyn holds racoon gently while Daniel tries to attack it Daniel confessional.png|Daniel laughing at Tom when he is bashed up by the Kangaroo Damien Vs Purple Croc.png|Damien Brawls a Purple Croc to save Demi Mei shot.png|Mei got shot by a sleep dart in the ass by Kylie everyone shocked.png|Everyone looks disgusted at Demi and Damien making out Doug laugh.png|Doug laughs in the confessional upon seeing Mei getting shot in the ass Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes